Moonlight
by Tainted92
Summary: Sonya suddenly meets a wolf and before she knows it she is being chased across the country with her boss's son, Cale. Cale seems to know who can help. She just tries her best to believe it- though it's tough when death is around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is about two OCs I created, though it is set in the same world as Kelly Armstrong's "Women of the Otherworld" series. There will appearances by Armstrong's characters throughout the story though! Please read and review so I get more inspired to write and I can do it good. Recently, I have broken chapter one up into 3 smaller chapters. It feels more appropriate. Hope you enjoy!

oOo

As Sonya made her way up the stairs in her one bedroom town house, some might think she was in a trance. The brown carpet was soft yet scratchy under her bare feet and as she reached the top stair, she stopped a moment and dug her toes into its surface absently. "Sure is empty in here," she said to her walls and then continued on down the short, white wash hallway to get to her bathroom. She passed the door to her room that was directly to her left and continued to her destination located nearby. There was a small pile of fresh towels she kept for convenience along with her hanging house coat next to the sink. Her pyjama pants pooled at her ankles along with her panties as she wiggled out of her clothing and they were both followed by the loose shirt she tugged over her head. She stepped away from the pile while reaching for the door's lock; Sonya lived alone but she had seen too many horror movies to not lock the damned thing. As she warmed the water and turned it to a shower, she started to relax. She stepped into the hot water and stood right under the faucet, letting the water cascade down her.

The water was welcoming after sitting in her cool living room the entire evening. She had been drawing for the last couple of hours, working on a piece she would occasionally progress on when she had free time. Sometimes she hated the picture while other times she was inspired by it and driven to continue. A majestic wolf pack was portrayed, running in the moonlight through a forest. It was not necessarily creative, but she had wanted to prove she could do this sort of artwork; one that took hours upon hours to complete. Her inspiration had been an artist whose name she couldn't place but she would know his pictures on sight primarily and she really admired his talents. Preferably, she chose to use traditional mediums. She had spent extra money on better pencil crayons and pencils to ensure quality. The wolves and dark forest were contrasted against the dark blue night sky. The moon was the emphasis in the sky as it shone light on its loved ones.

_Shut up, mind,_ she thought. _We're taking the shower to take a break from the picture. Drop it. _She shook her head as it dawned on her that she was arguing with her thoughts. Sonya rubbed her face and reached for the shampoo.

oOo

Once her fingers were pruney, she decided it was time to get out. She wasn't sure how much time had passed while she enjoyed the warmth of the cascade of water, but when she stepped out of the room, a shimmer of light met her. The glow was coming from the gap between her curtains in her bedroom so Sonya wrapped a towel around her hair to dry it then grabbed her robe to keep the warmth with her. As she reached to push the curtain aside, she noted how light her hand looked. "I need to get out more," she murmured, "I look like a friggen' vampire." Her nose wrinkled at the thought of sparkling in the sun.

The light outside was softer than she thought it would be. During her late night, it had begun to snow without her noticing. The world seemed asleep with a cozy blanket pulled over it. The gold of the dawning sun shone softly off the snow and her eye lids began to feel heavier. She peered around the frozen world slowly, trying to enjoy it before it was ruined by people ripping the covers off themselves and drudging to work.

Speaking of work…

Sonya groaned. How had she forgotten she had to work today? If it wasn't too late, she might get some sleep in before having to get ready. Setting her chin on the windowsill, she started pulling the towel off her head. Her damp hair was attempting to stick to her face but she brushed the blond strands away. The tips of her hair were cold on her face, but her back was protected from the evil tendrils by her robe. In a final resistance against her defiant hair, she ran her fingers through it to push it all back.

She was about to walk away from the window when a slow moving object left the nearby park; she strained to get the details of it. It was making its way slowly across the road and seemed to be heading for the small sidewalk between her house and her neighbour's. The animal became more and more distinguished as it approached. Curiosity beat her as it started to get into viewing distance from her front door. She rushed down the stairs, her robe fluttering helpless in the wind she was creating.

Her final leap down the last two stairs would have been a show to a person in the living room, but it was as empty as it usually was. She veered around the corner and strode down the small corridor she called an entrance. Sonya snuck a glance at her clock on the living room table and grimaced as it proudly read 4:49am. At this point, she assumed there would be no one outside to peek at her. She slowly opened the door and looked around cautiously.

It was at the end of her drive way now and they both stopped dead in their tracks when they looked at one another. She had a screen door between her and the animal, so she figured it would give her enough time to react if it tried to attack her. Looking at what it actually was now, she confirmed what she had suspected: a wolf. It was too large to be a dog and did not look like any species of domestic canine she had ever seen around this area before. It had a long muzzle that was dipped low, and he peered down it right at her. Neither of them made any sudden movements. _What is a wolf doing in Des Moines, Iowa?_ she thought. Sonya loved wolves and was ecstatic to see one in person. She tried not to show it too much as to not scare the beast away, but she wanted to run and grab her camera or, even better, her sketchbook.

With some hesitation, she tried to coax it over to her. "Hello," she said gently. "If you stay right there, I can grab you something to eat." She turned away from the door and quickly strode into the kitchen. On her counter there was a small package of beef jerky that she hastily grabbed. When she returned to the door, she looked out and saw no sign of the animal. Disappointment bubbled up in her chest, but just as she was about to close the door, the wolf stepped out from behind her car. It was now only a few feet from her door. She held a strip of dry meat up near the screen and watched it tilt its head. A smile crossed her face at the expression it was making. "I didn't know wolves made faces," she teased. The wolf snorted a response as it began coming closer to her.

Before he – _yup, definitely a boy, _she thought – reached the door, she slipped the meat through a small gap she created but she quickly closed it, just in case. He walked over cautiously, eyeing her and the meat.

The cold began nipping at her quickly. All she had on was the flimsy robe and she felt the goose bumps start. She rubbed her arms then her legs in an attempt to reheat. Sonya glanced up a moment and met the animals gaze; she was surprised by what she saw. Instead of the usually gold eyes that wolves had, this one had deep blue ones. A spark of intelligence was there, but she thought she might be imagining it. His gaze traveled down and then he stopped. His head snapped in the other direction.

"What is it?" she shifted from her kneeling position and stood. She tried to look in the direction he was but it seemed he was looking at her drive way. She made a face and looked down at herself to see her robe wasn't on as tight as it was before, not really covering what it was supposed to. _Did it fall open or something? Why would a wolf care, anyways…?_

oOo

Sonya stayed with the wolf only a little while longer, but the cold was too strong for her and she was becoming increasingly tired. "It's been fun," she spoke knowing this animal couldn't understand her, "but I'm cold and tired. I hope to see you again." She smiled at him, and before she knew it the wolf was gone. She watched him until he was out of her sight of her door, then she closed it.

Running up to her room, Sonya tried to get some of her earlier warmth back. Heating bills were a bitch, so she kept it at the same temperature all year 'round. She was airborne as soon as she was in leaping distance of her bed. Before she forgot, she set her alarm for 10am and mourned for the 4 hours of sleep she was about to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonya raced out of her house with barely enough time to make it to her job. Attempting to salvage any sleep possible, she had slept in as long as she could manage without being late. She was now in her car, going as fast as she could without getting a ticket. On her drive, she thought about how she had gotten to this city.

Originally born on Vancouver Island in British-Columbia, Canada, she had packed up her life and moved here 2 years ago. Now being only 22-years-old, it was hard at times to be completely alone in a place where you barely knew anyone. Her thoughts turned bitter as she remembered _him_. The reason she had practically run-

A honking horn behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. She had been sitting at a red light the last time she was aware but it was now green – though she didn't remember it changing – and she had been sitting there, unmoving.

oOo

Sonya arrived at work with 5 minutes to spare. The blazing company sign, 'Ariss and co.', greeted her as she strode into the office. She worked in a family owned business as a receptionist and had been employed there for over a year now. They were a nice group and there was only one other non-family members employed here. The owner, Morgan Ariss, was divorced and had not had any daughters but he did have three sons. None of the men in this family wanted to do the paper work and I showed up a few days after their last receptionist had quit.

"Morning, Miss Roz. Good to see you on time today."

Sonya looked up at the familiar voice and beamed a smile at Morgan. He was around six feet tall and looked as solid as a rock. This man has been an electronic technician for more than twenty years and had decided to start his own electronic repair shop once he could. It was more of a community helping business but bigger companies would sometimes keep in contact for when they needed more experience or hands. "Good Morning, Morgan. How are things?"

"Things are fine," he smiled back at her and checked his watch. "Don't waste your remaining 4 minutes on talking to me, though."

Sonya laughed awkwardly and raced to the staff room. She closed the door behind her quickly then looked around. Standing there, halfway through putting his work clothes on, was Cale Ariss. He is the youngest son at 19-years-old and had been adopted when he was very small, though she wasn't exactly sure at what age. He had black hair that was spiked up in a messy faux hawk and his skin was evenly tanned, even in the middle of winter. He looked lost in thought. Her face started warming as she admired the sight before her.

Suddenly, Cale jumped and faced Sonya. She jumped in surprise back, then was even more surprised when his face started to pinken. His eyes traveled down her and he quickly turned away. In shock, she continued to stand there.

"What are you doing? Stop being such a pervert," Cale pulled his work overalls on all the way and grabbed his tool belt while he spoke.

"I'm not a pervert! Maybe you should stop stripping in the staff room." Sonya crossed her arms and stomped over to her locker. They were locked with small combination locks for theft purposes, even though Morgan wouldn't hire someone he thought would steal. She threw her purse in there along with her jacket and closed the thing back up again. Cale's locker slammed shut suddenly and he left the room before Sonya could say anything else to him.

_I wonder what's up with him; we usually get along better than that_, she thought with a sigh. _I feel like a pedo looking at him, though, since he is barely 19…_

"Sonya! What the hell are you doing, woman?"

She leaped off the bench she didn't remember sitting down on and found herself one on one with the middle brother, Daniel. He was the meaner of the bunch with a fierce job-sense_. I think it's because he wants to take over for his old man, but since he is the middle, he might not get it…_

"Stop daydreaming!" The 23-year-old man stood in the doorway impatiently. He had dark red hair and looked almost like a younger version of his father.

A noise that sounded similar to what a mouse would make in surprise escaped her throat. She ran out of the staff room to get to her desk in the front of the office before getting scolded anymore.

oOo

"Good work today. See you tomorrow." Morgan waved at Sonya as she exited the office. Her shift had been a nine hour one, and she was starting to feel the four hours of sleep. Keeping her composure, she waved at her boss and pulled out her phony customer smile, being too tired to produce a real one. She returned his farewell and continued to her car.

Once she was inside, she rested her head on the steering wheel and let out the sigh she had been holding in all day. "Work is so bitter sweet," she mumbled to herself. With her eyes closed, she stayed there a second the gather herself.

Of course, that would be too much to ask. A rasp against her window sent her flying out of her seat, almost hitting her head on the roof. She glared at the person daring enough to interrupt her.

"Sooooooooooooonyaaaaaaaaaaaa." Cale stood outside her door, his face inches from the glass. He had a big grin on his face as he waiting for her to open the window.

Rolling her eyes while she did it, she lowered the glass. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like a large fries…" Cale's grin got bigger as he looked right at her, though he pouted when she didn't react. "Got any plans?"

She only blinked at him.

"… No? Good!" His pout turned to puppy dog eyes. "You look as beat as I feel. Wanna get some coffee with me…? You're driving, of course," he batted his eye lashes in an attempt to woo her over. "Actually, I can drive. I got my licence a while ago, but I wanna get more practice." His face looked triumphant.

Happy to not have to drive, Sonya stepped out of her small silver car and walked over to the passenger side. "It's pretty basic, so you should be fine."

He was already sitting in the driver's seat when she sat down. She closed the door and he started the engine. "You have a place in mind?" It wasn't necessarily odd for them to get coffee or lunch because they would sometimes take their breaks together. Why eat alone? _Aren't I the hypocrite? I eat alone too often._ Sonya glared at the road ahead of her, like it had said it.

"It's just a little shop, really. They sell all different types of coffees and some random foods. I went there once and it was good, so I thought I'd show you. If it was closer, I would have shown you earlier."

"Sounds nice."

They didn't speak very much the rest of the way. _When Cale said it wasn't close, he meant it, though it is close to my house. _When they pulled up, the coffee shop didn't look anything special. Big windows to show the inside, yet they were decorated with various things they thought would draw customers in. Cale parked a couple of spots from the entrance.

"You know what you're gonna get?" Sonya asked as they began walking. He jogged a little to catch up to her. Her car made locking noises are they walked away from it.

"Hmm," he mused, "probably a mocha latte."

"Do they have Italian soda?"

"Never heard of it."

"Kids these days; don't know anything," she teased. She punched his arm for good measure.

"Sorry. I forgot I was with a granny. Watch those punches," he rubbed his arm in mock pain. "You got some serious guns there."

"Oh really, now?" She flexed as he held the door for her.

A little bell rang, announcing their entrance. The sitting area the store had created was nothing notable. They had attempted to create a cozy atmosphere but it was more boring than cozy; brown was the central colour and there were 3 tables in the whole area. Two tables were surrounded with wooden chairs, and then there was a larger coffee table which had two couches on either side of it.

They walked up to the counter and a teenage boy greeted them. Cale ordered his drink but Sonya took an extra second to double check the menu, written on a blackboard behind the cash desk in big letters.

"Take forever," she heard Cale say under his breath. He smirked when she glared it him; he had meant for her to hear.

"Can I get an Iced Chai, please?"

"Sure," the barista said with a smile. "Did you want to pay together or separate?"

Sonya was about to answer when Cale waved his hand at her. "I'll get it. Say its thanks for letting me drive your car."

"Well, then, thank you very much." She smiled at him. "But you can drive me around all you want; I hate driving."

He chuckled and turned to the cashier who was attempting to get his attention.

While Cale paid, Sonya went over to the sofa to wait for their drinks. She sat down heavily on the thick cushions and closed her eyes. A moment later, she heard someone walk in front of her. _Cale's jeans are so noisy, especially the little chains hanging off his belt,_ she thought absently. She opened an eye and found his back turned to her, looking at the magazines on the table. Seemingly not finding anything good, he sat down on the sofa next to her empty handed. She closed her eye and had barely started relaxing when a different employee's shrill voice surprised her.

"Drinks are done!" a woman called. Sonya assumed she must be the owner because it would be hard to get away with talking to customers on a daily basis like that.

The sofa groaned as Cale stood up but Sonya slapped his chest to keep him sitting. He recoiled in surprised but she quickly stood up. "You paid, I can get it."

She got up and traveled the short distance from the sitting area to the side counter where creams and sugars were placed, along with stirring sticks and straws in little containers. Thanking the woman quickly, she walked back to the sofa with the drinks in hand.

"Many thanks, madam."

"My pleasure, good sir."

Cale took his coffee when she held it out for him and she sat down as heavily as before. "Wah! Watch it. You're going to make me spill."

"Aw, poor baby," she stuck her tongue out playfully at him and laughed when he glared at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Cale was continuing to tease Sonya. He had finished his coffee a while ago but was waiting for Sonya to finish hers, though he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the company. Less than six months ago, he had moved out of his dad's house. He enjoyed solitude, but everything is better in moderation.

Suddenly Sonya pulled out her cell phone. "Hm, it's starting to get late. I have some stuff to do at home tonight so I hope you don't mind if I head out?" She smiled at him apologetically. "How far away do you live? I can drive you home."

"It's fine, it's actually not that far from here. I'm gonna grab some munchies anyhow."

"Are you sure? I don't mind," she insisted.

"No, no. I will be fine. I could use the fresh air."

"Okay, if you say so. Thanks again for the coffee. It was nice chatting," she said as she stood up. She straightened the knee length black skirt and white blouse she was wearing before walking towards the exit. She said some final goodbyes before leaving and Cale remained seated until she was out of sight. He took a deep breath then stood up.

The shop had remained empty the whole time they were there and he was happy for it, though he doubted if he should have brought her here in the first place. When he was leaving for work, he had noticed her sitting in her car. She looked depressing so he had wanted to cheer her up. _Is it okay for me to get this friendly with someone?_ He thought to himself. Rubbing his neck, he exited the coffee shop and went the opposite way Sonya had gone.

He didn't, in fact, live close at all. He had a good 30 minute walk ahead of him but he honestly would enjoy the fresh air. His job required him to sometimes be in ceilings installing wiring with his step-brothers and step-father, and it became tiring to be cooped up like that. Everything he knew about the trade had been taught to him by Morgan and he respected the man. Even though he had adopted Cale many years ago, he treated him the same as he treated his other sons.

An unfamiliar scent wafted past Cale interrupting his thought and he realized he was being followed. Trying to be stealthy, he turned down a nearby side walk that ran between two stores. He jumped on the fire escape as quickly as he could so that he could ambush his follower first. _Whatever is following me isn't human,_ he thought,_ but I have never smelt anything like it before._

Ice slowly crept up the wall and towards Cale's feet. Without realizing it, the whole floor on the small balcony of the fire escape was slick with ice along with his feet frozen to it. Feeling the sudden coolness was what made him notice. Kicking quickly, he broke the ice around his shoes and jumped from the second story fire escape railing back down to the alley.

"Wolves," a deep voice taunted, "always thinking they're so clever."

Cale whipped his head toward the voice and found he was staring at a brick wall. Well, not literally. The man standing at the mouth of the alley was shaped like a square and looked like he was made of stone. _Six feet of muscle,_ he thought dryly. Glinting ice blue eyes bore into him and Cale's nose itched with this man's odd smell. The man's hair was bleach blond but he had a black, leather overcoat on that was done up in the front.

"You look confused. Didn't Marsten tell you that you weren't the only supernatural in the world?" The man chuckled. "You can find out on your own. I'm not some damned teacher."

The man acted like Cale had said something to provoke him as he balled his fists and charged. It almost looked like there was ice encasing the man's fists. Cale thought he might be a little crazy at this point. Since he didn't much experience in a fight, he turned and tried to outrun or outmanoeuvre his opponent out the opposite end of the alley. Apparently, this was the wrong choice because a three foot wall of ice appeared ahead of him so suddenly he couldn't avoid it and lost his footing.

_This guy hasn't even touched me and I feel like crap,_ Cale thought. His shins hurt from running into that wall-speed-bump while his palms and knees started to burn from the impact of falling. Instinctively, he rolled on his back.

"Too slow!" The man's ice block fist had a course straight for Cale's chest but he managed to dodge it enough that it only grazed him. He punched the man and hit him square in the collar, more out of reflex than skill. He only winced but Cale felt like he had punched a wall. Trying to sneak in another attack, Cale swung his leg and attempt to knock the man down. His already bruised shin felt like it shattered when he hit the side of the man's solid knee.

The wind abandoned Cale before he saw what had hit him. He went flying straight into the alley wall. He grunted in pain as he hit and found himself gasping for air with the man standing not two feet from him. _Did I black out?,_ Cale thought desperately. He flexed his hand and went for another punch but found he couldn't move them, like they were snagged on something. He looked down and saw that his wrist had been iced to the ground. Testing his other hand, he found it was the same deal there.

Cale didn't recognize the snarl that left his throat.

"Oh, the poor little cub is mad," the man mocked, "boo hoo." Encasing his fist in ice, he slammed it into Cale's shoulder. Pain erupted and he was sure something was broken, though the snapping noise was probably his first clue. "Now tell me about your daddy."

Cale narrowed his eyes at the man. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Apparently, not the right answer. In the man's hands, a shaft of ice started forming. It kept extending until it was four feet or so long and looked as sharp as a razor. "I know you know something about him. Don't play dumb."

"I don't know what you're talking about. My dad left me when I was young-" Cale was cut off my his own cry in pain as the man jabbed the spear into Cale's hand.

"Liar. Tell me the truth or this will only get worse."

_Think. Think. He is going to kill me no matter how I answer him. I need to escape…_ Cale's mind raced. Adrenaline began pumping through him.

Roaring angrily, he ripped his hands free from the ice and leapt at the man. He must have been surprised, because Cale felt like he had impacted against a human instead of stone like earlier. Instinct and a fight for survival pushed him forward and, before Cale knew it, he had the man's throat in his hands. Ice started creeping up his arm but he made sure to keep a tight grip while he tried to keep him at arm's length. Cale noticed iceman's fists encase with ice and saw them quickly swing back to hit him. Instinct told him to he squeezed as hard as he could, so Cale did. The man gasped and the ice on Cale's hard and arm shattered under the force.

In a raspy voice, the man started laughing. "We saw where you went last night… Someone is already there."

"What are you talking about?"

"That human girl."

Out of rage, Cale slammed the man to the ground. A gurgled laugh was the last sound the iceman made but Cale didn't have time to think about how he had just taken a life. _Plenty of time for that later, _he thought dryly as he began to run, _but first I need to make sure Sonya is alright._


	4. Chapter 4

Her keys clattered to a halt on the table in her kitchen and she began tugging her shoes off. She felt bad bailing on Cale but she had a feeling it was going to turn bad eventually. It usually did and some things might be too good to be true. Trying to preserve the good feeling of companionship, she had set off for home.

Sonya could say it sometimes hurt to come home without a greeting from someone else, but she had never really known it. Her family hadn't been close knit and when she had lived with her boyfriend, it felt more like: "Oh, hey, hun. Could you get me a beer? Thanks. We're outta chips too." She scowled. Why did she consistently bring that up in her mind? Sonya slapped her cheeks repeatedly to snap out of it. Before she forgot, she locked her door behind her and continued down her small entrance. Her keys were followed by her jacket on her way past the kitchen. She went straight upstairs to her bedroom and instantly changed into her pyjamas of an oversized t-shirt and shorts. As a special treat, she turned the heat up and put her bootie slippers on before returning downstairs.

_I should have got a snack while I was out,_ she mused. It seemed unsettling at times for how much she ate but it wasn't fattening her up yet. Thoughts elsewhere, she treaded down her stairs lazily towards her kitchen for usual after-work munchies and didn't notice the man sitting on her couch.

"How rude."

If her heart wasn't stuck inside of her chest, it would have leapt out and hit the man sitting on the other side of her living room. She went completely still and bug eyed. _Had he been there when I walked in? I would have seen him… I think._ He was sitting casual like he had been invited in or something.

Now, if he was an ugly guy, it might have felt more threatening, but he wasn't. He had black hair that hung over his eyes and around his face. Eyes the colour of ice stared at her, almost in a mocking way. _No. He is looking at me like I look at food_. His clothing seemed fashionable, like the new design for the rich college kid. In fact, he looked like a male model, even down to how he dressed and his high cheek bones.

"Can I, uh, help you?" she said not knowing if she should take the obvious "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"_ approach, or the calm one. Who knows? He might not be someone trying to rob and/or kill her, upon other more unsettling thoughts.

He smiled like silk and stood up. Sonya started feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. Did she look stupid in her PJs and booties?

She looked around and found her marble paper weight sitting on the table at the bottom of her stairs. It felt like a good idea that she should have a weapon; even a paper weight seemed better than nothing. As she went for polished stone, somehow the man grabbed her wrist. Her heart threatened to explode from the new stresser and she attempted to step back from the man while ripping her wrist free. _HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE SO FAST?_ The force he used to supress her efforts made her wince.

"Humans are so funny like that; always going to weapons like a safety blanket." She noticed he had an accent. European of some kind? She couldn't place it. He grabbed her other wrist and pushed her against the closest wall, pinning her hands above her head.

She had to do something to stop this from continuing. With all the force she could muster in her legs, she swung her one up and hit the jackpot. This man seemed faster and stronger than normal, but every man has the same weak spot. It seemed to have caught him off guard because he loosened his grip enough that she could escape. Ducking under his arm, she grabbed her marble paper weight and swung it at his back before he could recover. He grunted loudly and snarled. Deciding she couldn't fight this attacker on her own, she bolted for the kitchen to get her cell phone out of her jacket.

An angry yell followed her and she almost wanted to copy it when she found her cell phone laying in pieces on her table. She whirled around to see if he had closed the distance. The only thing she could do was attempt to think of some successful plan before he reached her. Yell for help? Run out the door? No time, because apparently this man wasn't as affected by a shot to the jewels as a regular Joe. He leapt the distance of her kitchen and slammed her through her small table. _Great, _she thought, _I hadn't done any lasting damage and had only pissed him off. _

Her arm tensed for a swing of her marble weapon, but the man noticed. A sneer crossed his face and he punched straight down on the marble. To her surprise, it shattered. This seemed weird and frightening all at the same time, considering a human his size shouldn't be able to do that.

"No time to play cat and mouse, doll," he almost spat the word _doll_ at her. "I don't know how much time I have. How about you be a good girl and come with me?" _Not good. Not good at all. _Her mind screamed at her to find some way out but he had her legs firmly restrained this time.

Her face seemed to show her fear because the hungry look returned to his eyes. "They wouldn't notice if I took one little bite…" This didn't seem to process completely for her. _Bite of what,_ she thought,_ the leftover beef jerky?_

Swiftly, the man lowered his head and it felt like two razors had punctured her neck. Had this man actually just bitten her? _VAMPIRE?_ Her mind went crazy. Her body started acting on reflex and adrenaline as she started flailing as much as she could. Suddenly, all her energy drained from her and her eye lids felt heavy. Her mind screamed at her about being stupid: _sleep at a time like this?_ She couldn't fight back the drowsy feeling and the last thing she remembered seeing was the white skin and black hair of some weirdo eating her for dinner.

oOo

As fast as he could muster, he ran for her house. The uneasiness Cale felt made it hard for him to resist the urge to just Change and run to Sonya's house but it was still daylight. He wasn't so sure people would react calmly to what they would see.

He was thankful, however, that she lived close by. It was only a couple minutes for him to run to her house. When he was within viewing distance of her house, anger and worry bubbled in his chest because he could faintly smell blood. At top speed, he closed the distance between himself and her town house. It was a white wash building with a second story and a small drive way. He ran up to the door and twisted the handle sharply. _Unlocked, _he thought grimly. He knew how timid she could be sometimes and knew that she would always lock her door. Trying to be calm he thought it would be better to walk in slowly. He peered around the door and found that the smell of blood was a lot stronger now, to no surprise. He crept in as quietly as he could - though it was hard not to barge in growling - and glanced into the kitchen. Sonya lay on the remains of her table unconscious. Over her, was a man who seemed to have no smell or it was too overpowered by the scent of blood.

Being what Cale was, he couldn't be surprised that there might be other supernatural races, though he found it hard to not be. Attached to Sonya's neck was a man who Cale instantly placed as a vampire. There were no other stories he knew of where someone drank blood. _Unless he is just some cannibal or something,_ he thought angrily. Without much thought he charge at the man and ripped him off her. Apparently, this wasn't a good idea. The wound the leech had created on her neck seemed get bigger when he was taken away.

At first the vampire had been dazed by the sudden break from his meal, but as Cale scooped Sonya up, he snarled at him. "Foolish wolf: always thinking you can take my prey." Blood drizzled down his chin as he spoke. Thinking the window was as good an exit as any, he grabbed Sonya's keys quickly before leaping out of her kitchen window. He went shoulder first through it and landed easily, though he felt the earlier pain in his shins and shoulder creeping back.

Racing for her car, Cale unlocked the small vehicle before reaching it by using the remote control locks. He laid her down along the back seats. Another snarl sounded behind him and Cale figured he had to maim his opponent before escaping. Going on what felt right, he jumped at the feral looking thing. It looked like a rabid lion whose food had been taken away from him. The vampire was faster than Cale thought he would be and he easily dodged the attack. He leapt behind Cale and it felt like knives ran down his back. He turned quickly and found the vampire licking his finger that now had Cale's blood on them.

"I'm sure the boss won't be _too_ mad if I kill you," the vampire said and then laughed madly. He charged Cale suddenly but he grabbed the cuff of the vampire's jacket. With all of his force, then threw the man at Sonya's house. Since he missed the new opening Cale had created, his hit made the hole bigger with the force of his impact. Not waiting to see if the creature was dead or not, he booked it for Sonya's car. Hoping in the driver's seat, he quickly revved the engine and drove out of there going as fast as the car would carry them.

oOo


End file.
